


【卜洋星】施暴（中）

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19546318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【卜洋星】施暴（中）

这场暴行不知持续了多久。  
意识在逐渐归位的瞬间就敏锐感受到头皮下的剧烈钝痛，像是一把沉重的榔头有节律砸向本就脆弱无比的太阳穴。  
朱星杰全身赤裸跪趴在地，被无法挣脱的皮革束缚成一种毫无防备又异常羞耻的姿势。他还徒劳地想用被勒出红痕的双腿往前爬，可只是稍许的挪动两只受力过久的膝盖就疼得打颤，仿佛地上平铺着的不是毛毯而是针毡。  
最可悲的是以他现在的处境就算是疼得条件反射咬牙切齿都做不到。口腔被一枚乒乓球大小的橡胶口塞强行撑开填满，舌尖一遍遍想把异物顶出去却只是加快了唾液的分泌，因为无法吞咽只能沿着嘴角漏出几道亮晶晶的水痕，在昏暗月光的衬托下越发诡谲淫靡。

“你快把我看射了。”  
木子洋清冽干净的声线从一边慵懒地传来，朱星杰几乎立刻识别出了声音的主人。  
他全身僵硬，仿佛全身血液凝固。  
木子洋，是他真正恐惧的头号人物。

朱星杰对卜凡的爱意虽说不明显但也绝对不是藏着掖着。偶尔在人群里偷偷寻找那个高挑男人也不免对上另一位同样高挑人士的目光。  
木子洋总是故意用狠戾的眼神去吓唬自己的小猎物，如同一头饿了几天几夜的野狼觅食到了肥美小羊羔。时间久了，他逐渐恍然大悟，断定对方绝对是情敌。  
但天生敢爱敢恨的性格没使他临阵脱逃，见识过木子洋真正实力的他当然也不会傻到去正面交锋。朱星杰承认自己之后的确有故意往人多的地方聚集，身边总带着几个兄弟同行，偷偷寻找卜凡的视线也更为谨慎，但他不会承认是因为怕被木子洋捡漏下手的。

危险至极的呼吸声就在头顶徘徊，朱星杰在之前的任务中不是没有遇到过困境，他也曾经被刀枪抵过脖子。  
但这次不同于以往，被束缚，被窥探，被掌控，被虐待，像是一种本能，对这种陌生词汇恐惧的本能。  
他绷紧肌肉的时间过长，下肢已经麻木抽筋，因为疼痛而刺激出的生理泪水从哭肿泛红的眼角滑落，这一幕看在木子洋眼里漂亮的出奇。

拇指故意用了极大力气抹掉脸颊上的泪水，另一只手解开了扣在后脑勺的绑带。  
小猎物下意识咬住口塞的举动让木子洋觉得十分有趣，取走球体后立刻收起的下颚被他用两指重新撬开，指尖模仿性交频率在温热的口腔内进出，想要捉住躲闪的柔软舌头。  
近距离观察能看见朱星杰甚至睫毛都在发颤，双眼无神却装满了惊慌失措。  
他吓得浑身僵硬，几乎忘记躲闪，像是一块被刮了逆鳞扔在砧板上的鱼肉任人宰割。  
木子洋享受对方惧怕自己的反应，他已经迫切想感受小猎物的其他可爱举动能把自己撩得有多硬。

“给点反应。还没操进去已经坏了？”  
他凑到朱星杰耳边骚扰，舌尖轻舔过精灵似的尖耳廓，湿热的气息喷洒进耳蜗让对方直接酥了半边身子，瘫软着无力地摇脑袋躲避，“不…不要进来…”  
虽说在头痛欲裂的情况下他还是抓住了重点。没时间去懊恼自己之前可笑的猜测，木子洋已经一巴掌把他扇得鼻血纵横了。

“哭着求我进去才是你该做的。”  
说着抽出手指，恶趣味地用湿漉漉的指尖抓了把朱星杰白皙的胸部。  
他羞耻地咬紧牙关，但除了忍耐对方对自己的随意侵犯与侮辱，鼻梁骨的剧烈酸痛告诉他无法做任何事，更别说反抗。

自从失去视力后他没再像之前一样对自己高强度锻炼，原本紧实的肌肉也松软了不少。木子洋满意地又掐了几把面团似的胸肉，便把指尖滑向敏感至极的弹软乳尖，旋转着搓揉没几下就把小猎物逼出了压抑的呻吟。朱星杰高昂脑袋挣动想躲避胸前要命的触碰，耳根红得像是在流血，而两枚食髓知味的嫩粉乳肉也变得发硬发肿，尝到了甜头涨成了两颗石榴籽。乳晕也随之染成熟红。

朱星杰没有停止挣扎，相反在用膝盖极其艰难地移动，只觉得哪怕是多躲开一寸也是好的。同时也试图用浑身的剧痛来保持自己的清醒，可不幸的是在快感的层层堆积下，欲望还是遥遥领先，到最后只能努力保留一些仅有的自尊罢了。  
细碎的喘息呜咽从唇间源源不断溢出，胸前的亵玩像是无止境的深渊，直到他感觉自己被抱起来跨坐在了对方腿上，温暖的口腔包裹住了硬挺的乳头，灵活的舌尖不断上下挑逗着微微涨开的敏感乳孔，朱星杰因为失控而不自知将胸脯送进对方嘴里。  
木子洋回抱着对方白皙柔软的窄腰，力气之大几乎想把朱星杰抱碎在怀里。  
娇嫩的乳头在嘴里被嚼得咯吱响，察觉到痛感后的朱星杰这才后知后觉反应过来自己在做什么荒唐事。他的双臂被紧缚在身后，只能挺动腰肢来摆脱对方的禁锢，结果被当成是主动增加情趣硬是在乳头两边留下了大大小小的专属印记才终于有了喘口气的机会。

木子洋戳了戳对方已经挺得笔直的阴茎，冷静下来朱星杰才发现自己竟然会因为被咬乳头而兴奋地勃起。  
“小变态。”  
木子洋笑着调侃，同时手技娴熟地给小小星‘做按摩’，修长的指尖挑开包裹一层的筋膜摩擦敏感的鲜红嫩肉，没有一会儿功夫整个头部便都湿漉漉地出水。朱星杰越喘越急促，紧握拳头的指甲都深深陷入进手掌心里。

“我让你爽了，你用什么来报答我？”  
偏偏在这种关头男人停下了手里的动作，食指指甲恶意地搔挠着开合的顶端小孔，猩红的尿道肉壁都能看得仔细。  
欲望占了上风。“我，我都答应…呜…！”还没说完竟被木子洋猝不及防用唇堵住了嘴，同时胯下的器官被快速撸动，高潮很快接踵而至，但对方丝毫没有停下动作的意思。

接吻是预料之外的事情，本只是抱着玩玩的心态却发现这小猎物着实可爱。乖乖坐在自己腿上为快感而情动的反应可爱得几乎让自己想立刻把小家伙吃干抹净，字面上的意思。

朱星杰没法说话，只有源源不断的快感刺激地他筋疲力尽。这太过了。  
快速又富有技巧的手活让他很快挣扎呜咽着把第二次也全盘交代，连续的两波高潮让他瘫软如泥，靠在木子洋身上喘着粗气。  
没给他休息的机会，疲软的阴茎再次遭到蹂躏，朱星杰实在没力气再去挣扎，过电般的剧烈刺激从下腹部一阵阵传来，意识像是被一种叫做‘快感’的浪潮越冲越远。

所幸木子洋看到朱星杰脸色发白还是留了人性，松开霸占太久的口腔给对方呼吸，结果反被好不容易缓过神来的猎物狠狠反咬在了肩头，尖锐的虎牙都刺进了皮肉里，血腥味在口腔中快速蔓延。  
预想中的惨叫还有暴怒全部没有，对方甚至都没松手，依旧保持着不变的速度动作，胯间的那根几乎快被磨破了皮，淅淅沥沥吐着透明的粘腻。

“够了…受不了了……”  
朱星杰想求饶，但始终没能把“求你”两个字说出口。对方的动作没有丝毫怠慢，他不但被束缚没法推开对方，更是被木子洋狠狠压制在怀里。只能紧咬着唇默默承受超负荷的快感，皱着眉断断续续呼吸着氧气，隐忍又难耐的呻吟在张嘴的间隙溜出口唇。  
只是汇聚在囊袋的精液都快射空了，而下腹部又一种不好的感觉随之而来。  
“停…停下，我，想上厕所…”  
讲出这句话的同时朱星杰简直想咬舌自尽，他的声音越说越弱但还是被木子洋听在耳朵里。

他努力安慰自己，好歹勒着发疼的束缚都松绑了，过会儿找准时机就逃跑——如果他还有力气的话。  
此刻他的双腿被木子洋勾住双膝向外分开，就以这种给小屁孩把尿的姿势抱在怀里，从卧室到洗手间，朱星杰觉得自己全身烫得快熟透了。  
突然停住，他听见马桶盖被翻开的声音，木子洋恶趣味地学着“嘘”，像个老妈子哄三四岁的熊孩子。  
僵持了十几秒，朱星杰恨不得立刻昏死过去才好，气氛尴尬到了极致，虽然看不见也羞耻地忍不住用肉乎乎的手挡住了脸。木子洋倒也没很生气，一切都在他的预料之内，转身把怀里的小家伙重新抱回卧室，一路上朱星杰紧张地结结巴巴胡乱找借口，他太清楚说谎的代价是什么了。

停下前木子洋揉了揉对方轻微鼓胀的下腹部，  
“放心。我会把那些尿液，一点点的全部操出来。”  
真正的施暴才刚开始。

木子洋一直喜欢朱星杰的嘴。两片饱满匀称的猫唇，略微下弯的嘴角。  
一年四季都是柔软的淡粉，稍稍蹂躏几番就染成撩人的艳红。  
此刻那张嘴含住了自己早已滚烫坚挺的阴茎吞吐，乖巧地顺着盘踞在肉茎表面的筋络舔舐。朱星杰努力去无视自己正在做的事，嘴巴撑开到最大也只是堪堪包裹住一个肿胀的顶端。  
“再吃进去些。”木子洋命令，朱星杰只能硬着头皮又吞进几分，坚硬的顶端已经抵住了喉管，刺激着黏膜让他忍不住吞咽，把整根阴茎往更深处带。“靠…真会吸”木子洋忍不住赞叹，同时趁着自己进了一半，拖住小家伙的脑袋一个深顶，就猝不及防完成了深喉，直把胯下的朱星杰逼出了眼泪，软了腿就想往后挪，但被自己的手抓得死死的，非但没让他逃脱成功反而是顺水推舟，在再次退出到顶端时又被强迫压制着捅进了比刚才更深的位置，喉咙发出‘咕’地一声，朱星杰的脸颊涨得通红，眼球都微微翻白。白皙干净的脖颈在喉结除鼓出一块不和谐的阴茎凸起。

对方的小嘴实在吞不下自己，重新吐出整根后呛咳了许久，木子洋没再强求，便同意对方用手。  
朱星杰不是处男，可给别人做口腔服务绝对是第一次。为了避免对方不再换着花样折腾他只能努力回想之前他的女伴是如何取悦自己。  
两只嫩生生的小手握住深红滚烫的肉茎已经是一种视觉冲击，再加上绯色舌尖的细细舔舐。耳边全是淫靡至极的啧啧水声，木子洋不确定自己到底是看射的还是真的因为爽。

朱星杰的嘴角都开始发酸，舌头舔弄地越发僵硬，木子洋才拔出自己突突跳动的肉茎将积蓄很久的白精射在小家伙脸上。

正当朱星杰瘫软在地庆幸一切终于结束时，实则这才只是前戏。  
“我这次过来，特地给你带了礼物。”木子洋突然说道，随后传来包装纸悉悉索索的声音。  
他心下一凉，清楚不会是什么好东西。身体比脑子反应更快，凭着记忆判断出了方向便立刻向玄关跑去。结果理所当然被腿比他长一倍的木子洋抓回来摁在床上。

“怎么这么不乖，要打屁股喔。”  
要不是木子洋对着个年龄比自己还大的男人讲出这种话，这哄骗的语气加上磁性的声音绝对是幼稚园老师标配。  
朱星杰抓着床单借力，还想从一边溜走，被木子洋发现了动机便又是一巴掌，好不容易止血的鼻腔又重新滴落新鲜血液，把深灰色的床褥染的乱七八糟。  
最后木子洋都看不下去了，抬头环顾四周看到微微被风吹开的窗帘立刻想到了什么。一手掐住了小家伙的脖子便强行把他架到落地窗边。  
木子洋只用了一半力气，又一拳挥下直接把闹腾不停的朱星杰打懵了，重新将他面朝玻璃按住，随之自己也贴了上来。  
扶稳了不断下滑的身子，热烈的吻肆虐在朱星杰的颈间，舌尖舔上后颈的痣，同时用炽热的手掌包裹住对方的肉臀揉捏起来。  
月光下的他们亲密地就像是一对热恋的爱人，可在月光照不到的地方，房间里传来没有规律可言的肉体拍打声。  
木子洋的手掌可以包住朱星杰整片臀瓣，没有轻重的一掌直接把怀里人打哭出了声。  
不是因为疼，只是自己仅有的一点自尊也被研成了粉末被风吹散了。

掌印错落在已经发肿的臀尖，朱星杰哭哑了嗓子也没让对方停下来。遍布红肿又被新一层红肿所覆盖，朱星杰无力地扒着光滑的玻璃，猜测自己肯定已经被打得鲜血淋漓了。实则只是红得像树枝头上熟透的蜜桃，充血的色泽只会增加别人的施虐欲。  
他痛苦地喘息着，嘴里不断冒出的“对不起”起不了任何作用，胸膛因为疼痛剧烈起伏，被玩肿的乳头压迫在冰凉的玻璃窗更是因为不断挣动的身体而加深了刺激。  
…玻璃窗？

他此刻全身赤裸，而身后的男人衣冠楚楚。  
屋内灯火明亮，室外已经是黑夜。  
自己家的楼层还偏偏不高，自己刚才的动静足够让底楼的人发现并抬头往上看了…他可以受到这些非人虐待，大不了当做被狗咬没发生过。  
但如果被别人撞破…一传十十传百，他容忍不了自己好不容易建立起的关系分崩离析。

“求你…求你”

他真的快崩溃了。  
他不知道自己究竟该怎样才能让木子洋停下来。

“…”  
而这‘求你’两个字又偏偏达到了木子洋的目的。  
掌掴停了下来，取而代之的是刚施暴过的手掌温柔无比的抚摸。  
朱星杰全身绷紧着颤抖，原本急促的喘息与连绵不断的哭叫声也停了下来。  
“我们…去里面，好不好…”  
他还抽泣着，可怜兮兮地回过头凭着感觉看向木子洋。  
水汽氤氲的泪眼果然是良药，把木子洋盯地差点动了恻隐之心。他像个绅士低头去吻朱星杰红肿的眼眶和唇，随后说，“不好。”

怀抱突然松离，朱星杰立刻软了腿跌倒在地，他反应过来正是这个时机，结果又被紧跟在身后的木子洋拽回怀里。  
偏偏姿势又别扭地要命，摔坐在对方大腿上可双膝又无法同时碰地，他无法支撑自己，甚至都被压迫地无法起身。能做地只有将自己紧贴在玻璃窗上。

“我们回床上好不好…求求你…”  
要是求饶真有用朱星杰就不会受这么多罪了。  
木子洋没管他，修长的手指兀自来到臀缝探索可以任人开发的秘密领域。

指腹最终停留在一张已经有些湿润的小口，随着一根手指的入侵，朱星杰清楚自己万劫不复了。

此刻卜凡正在（骑马）来的路上。

tbc.


End file.
